You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With - The Sequel
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: Austin and Ally are running away to New York, to prove everyone wrong and to start Austin's music career. Will living in close proximity put a strain on their relationship? Or, will running away be the solution to all of their problems? Sequel to 'You Can't Help Who You Fall In Love With'. You might want to read that story first, but can be read separately.
1. New Beginnings & Waiting

**Okay, so first of all, I couldn't think of a better title. Secondly, thank you for all of the amazing reviews! After getting loads of people saying they want a sequel, I decided to make one.**

**Also, I would love to read some of your stories, so just tell me what they are called, and I will read & review them!:)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

It has all been completely crazy, actually getting to New York. Me and Austin had to hurriedly pack my things, quietly of course. If my dad woke up and found out, my life would be over. Once I was all packed and ready to go, we got into Austin's car, and drove to the airport. It was a decent ride, not very long. When we got there, we bought 2 tickets to New York, for the earliest flight.

We sat waiting for about half an hour, but we finally made it onto the plane. It was a nerve-racking experience. Not because of flying, but because of the fact that my dad, and Austin's parents would all wake up, and find us gone. They would definitely know that we are with eachother. But, we have promised eachother to not contact them, so there is no way they could find us.

In New York, Austin booked us into a small hotel, until we can find and afford a decent place of our own. I will have to find some kind of college or something, for education. Austin has all of those meetings in 2 days, meaning he is going to be super busy with that. I don't blame him though, I mean, one of the reasons we actually came here was for his music career.

And that is how I ended up here, in a cosy hotel room, cuddled into Austin's side, as he strokes my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me, softly.

"Just about how crazy this has all been! Thinking back to 24 hours ago, it feels weird being here. Yesterday, I would've been crying my eyes out right about now" I tell him.

"Well, we are here now. Our phones are off, and we are going to prove everyone wrong!" He states.

"Sounds like a plan"

"Yeah" He replies, quietly. "What do you want to do today?" He asks.

"I don't know.." I answer, shrugging.

"Well, we are in New York, and we are laying in a hotel room, dwelling on the past. Let's go and look around!" He says, getting up from the bed. I instantly miss his warmth, so I decide to follow him. I grab his hand, as he leads the way out of the room, and out of the hotel all together.

We walk around the streets, hand in hand, looking at all of the coffee shops, people and buildings. It is all so surreal. I have always dreamt of coming to New York, and maybe one day performing here. And now I am here, with Austin, and I have never felt more alive.

"Wanna go and grab some coffee?" Austin asks.

"Sure" I smile, before we wander over to the nearest Starbucks **(1)**.

"What would you like?" Austin questions, as we get in line.

"Um.. I don't mind" I reply, smiling.

"Okay, you go and sit down, and I will get them for us"

"Okay" I say, handing him some money, which he refuses.

"No, I'm the gentleman, I will pay" He insists, smiling warmly at me.

"Fine" I sigh, putting the money back into my pocket. I walk over to the table nearest the window. I have always loved a window seat. I wait patiently for my drink, and it is only a few minutes until Austin walks over with two warm coffees in his hands.

"Here you go" He smiles, handing me my cup.

"Thank you" I say, gratefully taking the hot cup in my hands. It is pretty cold outside, so this is really nice to hold.

We casually drink our coffee, talking about random things. It never gets awkward, which is good. Once we are done, we look around the city some more, until we get bored and cold, and go back to the hotel.

It is getting dark outside, and both of us are getting pretty hungry by the time we return to our room. "How about I order us some room service?" I suggest.

"Sure" Austin replies, smiling. I order us both some burgers and chips, as I am feeling in the mood for something decent. To me, that is decent. I also order a chocolate cake to share between us, for dessert. We grab two bottles of water, and drink them, along with eating our meals.

"That was so good!" Austin says, laying down on the double bed.

"I know right!" I agree, laying down next to him. It is silent for a few minutes, before I suddenly get a rush of confidence. I lean over to Austin, and begin to trail kisses down his neck.

"What're you doing?" He asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I retort, my warmth breath tickling his neck. This makes him shiver, which causes me to smirk. I've never done that to anyone before. Austin suddenly grabs me, and rolls me over, so he is on top. We begin to kiss, starting off slow. After a few minutes, I start to slowly unbutton his shirt, which makes him release. He stares at me, breathing heavily.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks, unsteadily.

"Certain" I reply, leaning up to him again.

"But it is your 16th birthday in a few days, why don't we wait until then?"

"Why are you so set on putting me off this?"

"I'm not! But, I want to make it a little more special. Just wait a couple more days, yeah?"

"Okay" I sigh, as he gets off of me.

For the rest of the night, we just lay there, until we drift off into a peaceful sleep. Well, after we shower and change, of course.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think of this. It will get better, but this was just kind of an introductions kind of thing.**

**REVIEW**

**(1) I don't own Starbucks:)**


	2. Birthday Presents & Meetings

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! As you know, I have other stories to update, plus school.**

**Oh my gosh, thank you for all of the amazing reviews last chapter! I didn't think it was that good to be honest, but obviously you all think otherwise:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

For the next few days, we go sightseeing around the city, and don't even check out phones once. We can't risk seeing a text from our families, otherwise we will ruin everything. It is really fun, and Austin has been a true gentleman the whole time.

He has given me some money to go shopping with, as he has to buy a few things. I turn 16 tomorrow! I am so excited! Even though I won't be with my dad on my birthday, I don't care. I would much prefer to be with Austin over anyone, anyway. I browse around most of the shops, mostly window shopping. I feel bad even thinking about spending Austin's money. Once I have finished walking around, and getting cold, I decide to go back to the hotel room. As I get there, I see Austin, on the phone. I sneak in quietly, not wanting to disturb him. Before you ask, he is on the hotel's phone. Whoever called must've been put through to our room.

I sit down on the bed, patiently waiting for Austin to get off the phone. It is another 10 minutes until he finally gets off the phone.

"Hey" He says, kissing me on the cheek, and sitting down beside me.

"Hey! Who was that?" I ask him, curious as to why it took him so long to hang up.

"No-one" He answers, casually.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry Ally. If you are worried that it was one of our families, you don't have to be. I wouldn't have answered the phone if it was" He promises, lookng in my eyes. I nod, deciding to just drop the subject now.

"Okay" I sigh, smiling at him. He smiles back, before getting up to get ready for bed.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head" Austin says quietly, whilst shaking me slightly.

"I'm up" I mumble, rolling over so my back is facing him.

"No you aren't" He states, before getting into the bed next to me. "Well, I guess you don't want your present" He says, with his hot breath on my neck. It makes me shiver, and I instantly get excited after hearing the word 'present'.

"Present!?" I smile, suddenly wide awake. I face him, sitting up. He sits up next to me, smiling as well.

"Yep" He replies, popping the 'p'.

"What is it?" I ask, in excitement.

"I will go and get it now" He tells me, before getting out of the bed, and going into one of the drawers. He hid that well.

"When did you get this?" I ask, gesturing to the small, wrapped object in his hand.

"Yesterday" He states, smiling widely.

"You didn't have to get me anything" I say, as he sits down beside me once again.

"I wanted to" He says, softly. Okay, now we sound like a couple from those cheesy movies. He hands me the present, before I unwrap it happily. "This isn't the main present though" He tells me.

"You didn't have to get me more than one present!" I answer, before opening the small box, revealing the engagement ring that I haven't worn in a while, shinier than I remember.

"I went to a jewellers yesterday, and they cleaned it, and engraved it for me" Austin smiles. I look around the ring, and find small writing on the inside. It says:

_To the stars_

This makes me blush. That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. That quote is from my favourite movie _Titanic_ **(1)**, that is the movie I saw on the night I met Austin.

"Thank you so much" I whisper, tearing up. I slip the ring on my finger, admiring it from arms length. The last time I wore this was the day my dad officially banned me from seeing Austin, and took me out of school. Unless you count that time in my dream. However, I don't think that really counts.

Austin smiles at me, before kissing me gently. I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. For once, I don't have to lean up, and he doesn't have to lean down, as we are sitting down.

We are interrupted by the hotel room's phone going off again. Austin sighs, before releasing from my grasp, and picking it up.

"Hello?" He answers, slightly annoyed about our interrupted moment. It is about 5 seconds until Austin replies to the person on the other end of the phone. Probably because they were speaking.

"Really? I-" He sighs. "I can't today. It's my girlfriend/fianceé's birthday and-" The person on the other end cut him off. "Yeah but-" He pauses again. "Okay" He sighs, before saying bye, and hanging up.

"What was that about?" I ask him, slightly worried.

"Well, one of the record companies wanted to move the meeting that I have with them, to today"

I sigh, "You should go"

"But it's your birthday-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, and I will have plenty more"

"But, you are never going to get another 16th birthday ever again"

"It's fine Austin, honestly" I assure him.

"You sure?" He asks, uncertainly.

"Yes! Now go!" I say, smiling at him. I have to say, it is a little forced.

"Okay, thanks! I will give you your next present later tonight" He promises, before kissing me quickly, and racing to get changed. Before he leaves, he kisses me again, double checking that I am okay with this, and of course I lie, and checking his hair. Typical. Once he has gone, I sigh and lie back down. Of course I want Austin to live out his dreams, but I am a little annoyed that it has to be on my birthday. Oh well, he can't help it.

* * *

**Sorry again for the wait! Review!**

**Stay Rossome:)**

**(1) I don't own Titanic**


	3. Fights & Extra Birthday Present

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Awesomesauce325 - That's my favourite movie too!:D**

**KENNA (Guest) - Thank you for your review:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

As expected, I am spending my birthday alone. I don't think Austin will make it back in time; obviously because this is his career I am talking about. He isn't just going to rush this kind of thing. I'm not mad at him, how could I be? He has given me an amazing gift, and there is another one to come! Plus, he has been fighting for us since the beginning.

I decide to get up, shower, and change. Once I have done all of that, all I can do is admire my engagement ring. Austin's sweet gesture with the whole engraving thing, has made me realise just how much I do actually love him. I sigh in admiration, still staring at the ring.

Once I am finished admiring the ring, I decide to take a walk. There is no point in waiting ages for Austin to get back, especially on my birthday. I walk out of the hotel, breathing in the fresh, morning air. I stroll down the pavement, watching cars, taxis, and people pass by. Everything is so busy. I wander over to the first coffee shop I can find, instantly smelling the fresh scent of strong coffee as I walk in.

I order my usual, before sitting near the window and sipping my drink. I sit in silence for about 5 minutes, until I am interrupted by an un-familiar male voice. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I look up, to see a tall, brown haired boy around my age, staring down at me.

"Uh, no" I smile. He nods, before sitting across from me. "Are you sure you want to sit there? Don't you have like, family to sit with or something?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather sit with you"

"But we don't even know eachother"

"I was kind of hoping that we could get to know eachother" He winks, flirtatiously.

"I'm sorry but, I have a fiance" I tell him, smiling.

"Oh. But, you're like, 16?"

"Yeah 16 today actually"

"One, why are you engaged at such a young age? And two, where is this lucky guy on your birthday?"

"Well, for the first question, that is none of your business. For the second question, he is busy at a meeting. He is close to getting a recording contract" I state, proudly and defensively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way" He apologises.

"It's okay"

"So, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Scott" He smiles.

"Ally" I reply, also smiling.

"Pretty name"

"Thanks"

* * *

For the rest of the day, me and Scott go walking and sight-seeing. I decide to invite him back to the hotel to get warm, as it is pretty cold. When we get in the room, I see Austin sitting on the bed, smiling as he sees me. However, his smile fades when he sees Scott.

"Hi Ally, who's this?" Austin asks, confused. I walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"This is Scott" I answer, smiling. "Scott, this is my fiance, Austin"

"Hey" Scott smiles, offering his hand out for Austin to shake. Austin shakes it, a little bit tensely might I add.

"Hey.." Austin says, a little less enthusiastically.

"Well, uh it was nice meeting you both. I better leave you two to catch up and stuff I guess.. Bye" Scott says, smiling at me, before walking out of the door.

"No Scott you don't have to-" I am cut off by the door shutting. "Go" I finish. "So how was your day?" I ask Austin, smiling widely at him.

"Good. They want to meet with me again soon" He smiles.

"That's great!" I exclaim, hugging him. He hugs back of course, but something doesn't seem right. "What's wrong?" I ask him, pulling away from the hug.

"Nothing" He answers.

"Don't lie to me"

He sighs. "Okay. It's just.. that Scott guy. Why was you hanging out with him all day? I mean, you barely know the guy!"

"Is Austin Moon jealous?" I smirk.

"I'm serious Ally.."

"I don't get why it is such a big deal! I mean, you left me on my birthday, so what did you expect me to do? Sit by myself waiting for you to come back?" I ask, loudly.

"No! But you didn't have to go and meet strangers who are obviously flirting with you!"

"I'm sorry, but all he said to you was hi! I don't get why you are getting so worked up about this?!"

"Because, while I'm out there today trying to get a job to earn some money to buy us a proper house and stuff, you are off searching for guys! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Please! You were out today getting a career for your own sake! And I wasn't searching for guys!"

He sighs, running his hands through his hair. "You're right.. I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted" He smiles apologetically.

"You guess?"

"I know, I know. Do you want your extra present now?" He asks me, changing the subject.

"Yes please" I reply, smiling.

"Okay, close your eyes while I go and get it" He smiles, and I do as he says. I hear him rummage around, but I have no idea what he is doing. "Okay, you can open your eyes now" He tells me. And I do, and as soon as I do, I gasp.

* * *

**Favourite/Follow**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!:)**


	4. Best Night Ever & Music Plans

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I kept you waiting with this chapter. I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger haha;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The first thing I see are candles, scattered around the room in a romantic fashion. I close my mouth, after realising that it was hung open in shock. I just can't believe this. How could he prepare all of this in about 5 minutes. It's not just the candles though, it's just the little touches; like the fact that he actually cleaned the room before laying out any kind of decoration.

It looks so pretty, but because it is dark, and dimly lit, it is hard to see everything.

"So, do you like it?" He asks me softly, whilst walking towards me.

"I really don't get how you could've done this in 5 minutes while I was standing right here!" I exclaim, still in utter shock.

"'Cause I'm awesome like that!" He states, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess you are!" I almost whisper, as he snakes his arms around my waist.

"I know it's not the most amazing of things ever but-" I cut him off.

"It is to me! You really need to have more faith in yourself. You didn't think that the way you proposed to me was good enough, but trust me, it was. So you have nothing to worry about! If you haven't already noticed, I'm not the kind of girl who needs fancy restaurants, or stuff like that!"

"You're right! And that is one of the reasons why I love you" He smiles, kissing my cheek; making me blush.

"So, there has to be another reason everything is set up so beautifully"

"Yeah there is. You know the other day when I told you to wait until your 16th birthday.." I begin to catch onto what he is saying.

"You meant that?" I ask him, beginning to get nervous.

"Yeah, why? Do you not want to? I don't want to rush you into anything" He states, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

"No, no, of course I do! I'm just.. surprised" I tell him, smiling slightly.

"Awesome, okay" He smiles, as I lead him to the bed. We lie down, him on top, and we start off kissing. My hands end up under Austin's shirt, and I can feel his abs underneath my hands. He definitely has some sort of six pack going on, meaning he must work out. I can't believe he is my boyfriend!

Austin tangles his hands in my hair, and bites my lip, begging for entrance. I let him slip his tongue into my mouth, which somewhat surprises me at first. I have never had someone stick their tongue in my mouth before.

This all feels so strange, yet amazing at the same time. I can tell this is going to be the best night ever.

* * *

The next day, I wake up feeling a warmth beside me. I look to my right, to see Austin asleep. He looks so cute like that. We are under the covers, and I start to sink into Austin's side, as thoughts from last night flood into my brain.

Let's just say, it was the best birthday present I could've ever asked for. Austin. That is all I want. I just want to be with Austin. It's as simple as that. I decide to get up, wrapping my dressing gown around me to keep me from getting cold. I wander over to the kitchen, and begin to make some pancakes; Austin's favourite.

As I start to flip the pancakes, I can feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hello beautiful" I can feel Austin's hot breath hit my neck, instantly making me blush and shiver.

"Hey.." I reply, suddenly becoming shy.

"Those pancakes smell good" He states lowly, whilst removing a strand of my hair behind my ear. He is still behind me at this time, which makes me feel safe in a way.

"Good, because they are all you're getting" I reply, untangling myself from his grasp. I set down the two plates of pancakes onto the table, before Austin rushes to sit down. He grabs the whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and syrup, and starts squirting them all over the pancakes in front of him.

"Slow down there" I laugh, making him stop and set the bottles down, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry I get a bit carried away sometimes"

"I've noticed" I reply, giggling a bit.

He chuckles, before devouring his plate of pancakes. I slowly eat mine, cutting them up as I do. In between mouthfuls, Austin does manage to actually get some words out.

"So, last night was pretty fun" He smiles, winking at me; this makes me blush.

"It really was" I reply, smiling widely.

"Just so you know, I wasn't using you in any way, and I still am not" He states, quickly.

"I know, it's fine. It's my dad that thinks that" I assure him.

It goes silent at the mention of my dad.

"Sorry" I reply, looking down at my plate of food.

"It's okay.." He replies, taking another bite of his pancakes.

I look up. "So, how was the music thing yesterday? We didn't get a proper chance to talk about it" I smile, deciding it's best to change the subject. I don't want to get into a fight with him again, it's not fun.

"Oh, it was good. As I said yesterday, they told me that I could go back to see them again, and if that meeting goes well, then they will sign me!" He smiles, happily.

"Wow! I am so happy for you!" I smile, hugging him from across the table. "We should go out tonight, to celebrate!" I state, still smiling, and sitting back down in my seat.

"I think last night was congrats enough" he smirks, making me playfully hit him from across the table.

"I'm being serious" I retort, trying to hide the smile tugging on my lips.

"Okay, eating out sounds fun" He smiles, genuinely. I nod and smile at him, and we go back to eating our breakfast in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? PM me with what story you would like me to update next, with some ideas:) I hope this is long enough considering the wait!**

**REVIEW**

**Stay Rossome!**


	5. Dinner & An Unwanted Guest

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a week! I have got loads of unfinished chapters for my other stories that I need to get up, so that is basically why I haven't updated in a while!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

I look in the mirror for the fourth time tonight. I can't decide which dress to wear for my dinner date with Austin tonight. I know he won't mind which one I choose, but I do.

"Hey, are you still trying to pick a dress?" Austin asks, as he sits down on the bed.

"Yes! I can't seem to pick the right one!" I exclaim, clearly frustrated.

"Well, the one you're wearing is fine." He states, softly.

"Yeah right! You're just saying that so we can get going to the restaurant!" I deadpan, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, I'm being honest." He assures me, smiling softly at me.

I sigh. "Fine, let's go." He smiles at me, as I grab my clutch bag, and we walk hand in hand to the restaurant.

The breeze instantly hits my face when we get outside, and it is already getting dark. We decided to walk, as it isn't a cold night, it is just quite breezy; so there is really no point in getting a cab if it is okay to walk.

We pass by street performers, people rushing home from work, and the occasional pigeon. It sort of feels like I am in some sort of movie, where she runs away with her boyfriend to New York, against her parents wishes. Well, that is basically my reality. All I need is some good music, and I've got myself a movie. Okay, now I just sound weird..

It takes us about 10 minutes, but we finally get the restaurant. I had never heard of it before today, but Austin insisted that we eat here. When we walk in, I am taken aback by the atmosphere. It is so calm, yet classy. It is perfect.

"Do you like it?" Austin smiles, looking down at me.

I stare at him in awe. "Yes!" I smile, kissing his cheek in gratitude.

"Good!" He smiles, before we walk up to the podium. "Table for two, please!" Austin requests.

"Right this way!" The waiter nods, leading us to a table near the back, holding 2 menus. When we sit down, he hands us our menus, before leaving us to give us time to choose what we are ordering.

"So, what're you thinking of ordering?" I ask Austin, who seems engrossed in his menu.

"I'm not sure.." He looks up at me. "Probably the pasta." He smiles, closing his menu.

"Me too." I agree, also closing my menu.

The waiter comes over, takes our drink orders, and our food orders, before leaving us alone. It is silent; comfortable though. I stare out of the window, and I become nervous by what, or should I say who I see. None other than Dallas, with his family, walking into the same restaurant as me and Austin. Great.

Austin is going to freak when he sees Dallas. I mean, I cheated on Austin with Dallas, and Austin has never spoken to Dallas about it before, but I don't want that moment to be now.

"What's up?" I hear Austin ask, obviously sensing how tense I am. Well, I don't exactly hide my feelings well.

"Nothing.." I smile at him, trying to reassure him that everything is fine.

"Are you sure?" He questions, disbelievingly.

"Yeah!" I nod, a little too over-exaggeratedly.

He is about to respond, when I hear the door to the restaurant open and close. I look towards the door, and yep, there he is; Dallas. Dallas spots me staring, and smiles at me.

"Hey Ally!" He waves, coming towards mine and Austin's table. Oh no.. I scramble for my menu, trying to hide behind it. Austin lifts it from my face, with a confused look on his face. Before I have chance to respond to his confusion, Dallas speaks up. "Austin." he deadpans, flatly.

"Dallas." Austin responds, glaring at him.

This isn't going to be fun.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just wanted to get this chapter up, so sorry if it is kind of short and stuff. Also while writing this, I was kind of distracted by 'Crazy 4 u' by R5. I have it on repeat at the moment:)**

**(8) I'm crazy it's true, crazy 4 u! (8) Sorry.. I love that song though:D If you haven't heard it, I recommend that you listen to it:)**

**Review/Favourite/Follow**

**Stay Rossome!**


	6. Fighting & Threats

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long!**

**Guest: In my story, 'You Can't Help Who You Fall in Love With', Ally cheated on Austin with Dallas.:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Austin questions, glaring at Dallas.

"Oh, just out for dinner with my family. You?" he responds, casually.

"No, I mean, here as in New York. And, I think it's pretty obvious," Austin says.

"Well, my dad got a job here, so we moved," Dallas states, simply.

"Okay, well, can you leave us to our date please?" Austin asks, quite rudely might I add.

"Austin," I whisper, harshly.

"What? He's just some kid who thinks he can move in on my girl!" Austin states, loudly. I have to admit, even though Austin is causing a bit of a scene, my heart melted at hearing him call me 'his girl'.

"That was ages ago, plus Ally kissed me back, meaning she obviously wanted to kiss me," Dallas retorts, smirking.

"Uh n-" I get cut off by Austin, who stands up, causing some people to begin staring.

"You really think she'd want to kiss you?! I bet you forced her into kissing you because you can't actually get a girl by just being yourself," Austin exclaims, angrily.

"Hey, that's our son you're talking about!" Dallas' dad states, walking over to our table.

"Yeah, well your son is a lying, cheating little-"

"Austin!" I exclaim, frustratedly. "Sit down," I whisper.

"Yeah Austin, listen to your girlfriend," Dallas states, still smirking.

"Right, that's it!" Austin says, lunging towards Dallas swiftly.

"Austin, no!" I shout, but it's too late; he is already on top of Dallas, trying to punch him in the face but Dallas dodges his fist.

"You think you can just kiss my girlfriend and get away with it?!" Austin asks Dallas through gritted teeth.

"It's not my fault that you proposed to another girl while you were still with Ally. I was there for her when you was off with Cassidy," Dallas retorts, earning a punch in the jaw.

People in the restaurant try to pull Austin off of Dallas, finally succeeding after about 2 more minutes.

"Austin, what was that?!" I ask him, loudly.

"It was me teaching Dallas a little lesson," Austin responds, not taking his eyes off of Dallas, giving him a harsh glare.

Dallas lets out a harsh laugh, "You are so stupid! You know why?!"

"Why?" Austin questions through gritted teeth obviously trying to contain his anger.

"Because now you've done that, you've upset me-" Austin cuts Dallas off

"Aw, is baby Dallas going to go and cry now?" he asks, with mock sympathy.

"No. I'm going to tell both of your parents that you're here, and don't think for a second that I won't!"

"What? No, you can't do that!" I exclaim, worriedly.

"Watch me," Dallas says.

"But I didn't do anything!" I state.

"Your boyfriend- or should I say _fiancé_ did, so therefore, you both get the consequences."

And with that, Dallas leaves, with his family in tow, leaving Austin and I standing there, dumbfounded and also a little scared.

* * *

**Soooo? What did you think? I know it's not the best chapter, but at least it's an update... right?**

**Stay Rossome!**


End file.
